Limit-Break x Survivor
nHT91VrbOsM , is the second opening of the Dragon Ball Super anime, succeeding Chōzetsu ☆ Dynamic!!. It ran from episode 77 onwards. Lyrics Rōmaji Kōfun suzze! Uchū e GO Saizentan no "muchū" wo dō? Kono te ni tsukamu yo Suttonkyō ni waratte TAI! Chinpunkan wa narekko DAI I can't get no satisfaction! (woo-hoo) taikutsu wa (woo-hoo) ishi ni naru Omokute ochichau mae ni (Let's fly high) (woo-hoo) Waku waku no (woo-hoo) Hane hiroge Tsuni no sekai e ikō Kanōsei no doa wa Rokku sareta mama Yare yare... Kondo mo Kabe wo uchiyaburu Imada! Genkai toppa! Sakebe! HENO HENO KAPPA! Muteki no oira ga soko de matteiru Doragon Bōru Sūpā Zen'ō-sama mo ottamage! Sōzō suzze! Yukai na kyō! Tendon, tenki, kigen wa "jō" Yume mirya kanau yo Daikonsen da! Kakatte koi! Battankyū to hinette POI! I can get more satisfaction! (woo-hoo) Shinjireba (woo-hoo) Te no nakani Uzumaku Kamehame no Ha (Let's make it) (woo-hoo) Kanashimi wo (woo-hoo) Kudaku toki Kimi mo senshi darō? Igaise wo himeta yatsu ga ikinokoru Maji kayo? Hyakubai? Yabai sabaibaru Ikuzo! Genkai toppa Pawā zenkai! Yappa... Byousoku shinka no batoru ga miseba sa Doragon Bōru Sūpā! Hakaishin dake hechhamukure! Kanōsei no doa wa Rokku sareta mama Yare yare... Kondo mo Kabe wo uchiyaburu Imada! Genkai toppa! Sakebe! HENO HENO KAPPA Muteki no oira ga soko de matteiru Hanpa ja nai sūpā Koete yaru sūpā Doragon Bōru Sūpā! Zen'ō-sama mo ottamage! English I'm all pumped up! Let's go to space! How 'bout joining the latest craze? I'll grab it with my own hands I want to laugh hysterically! I'm used to the absurdity! I can't get no satisfaction! (woo-hoo) All that boredom does (woo-hoo) is become a stone Before it gets so heavy we fall down (Let's fly high) (woo-hoo) Spread open your wings (woo-hoo) Of excitement And let's fly into the next world! The door of possibilities Is still locked securely But whatever, just like before I'll blast right through it once again Now's the time to break my limits! Shout it out! It's a piece of cake! The unbeatable new me Is waiting just a bit ahead Dragon Ball Super! Even the Zen'ō's gonna be blown away! I can see it, a perfect day! Good food, clear sky, I'm feelin' great. If you have dreams they will come true. Battle royale! Don't run or hide! Smash, crash, blast, toss 'em off the side! I can get more satisfaction! (woo-hoo) If you just believe (woo-hoo) Cup your hands and see The swirling blue Kamehameha blast (Let's make it) (woo-hoo) Now's the time to smash (woo-hoo) all your sadness You're a warrior too, aren't you? Fighters with some tricks still to play Survive to fight another day Seriously... 100 times?! Dangerous survival! I'm gonna shatter my limits, 'Cuz when you go full power... The best battles are the ones Dragon Ball Super The Destruction Gods are getting mad! The door of possibilities Is still locked securely But whatever, just like before I'll blast right through it once again Now's the time to break my limits! Shout it out! It's a piece of cake! The unbeatable new me Is waiting just a bit ahead We aren't half-baked, we're super! We aren't half-baked, we're super! Dragon Ball Super! Even the Zen'ō's gonna be blown away! Kanji 興奮すっゾ！宇宙へ GO 最先端の“夢中”をどう！ この手に掴むよ 素っ頓狂に笑ってタイ！ チンプンカンは慣れっこダイ！ (woo-hoo) 退屈は (woo-hoo) 石になる 重くて落ちちゃう前に (Let's fly high) (woo-hoo) ワクワクの (woo-hoo) 羽根広げ 次の世界へ行こう 可能性のドアは 施錠(ロック)されたまま やれやれ…今度も 壁をブチ破る 今だ！限界×突破 叫べ！へのへのカッパ 無敵のオイラが そこで待っている ドラゴンボール超(スーパー) 全王様もオッタマゲ～！！ 想像すっゾ！愉快な今日！ 天丼☆天気☆機嫌は“上” 夢見りゃ叶うよ 大混戦だ！かかって来い！ バッタンキューと捻ってポイ！ I can get more satisfaction! (woo-hoo) 信じれば (woo-hoo) 手の中に 渦巻くカメハメの波 (Let's make it) (woo-hoo) 哀しみを (woo-hoo) 砕く時 キミも戦士だろう 意外性を秘めた ヤツが生き残る マジかよ…100倍 ヤバいサバイバル 行くゾ！限界×突破 パワー全開！やっぱ… 秒速進化の 戦闘(バトル)が見せ場さ ドラゴンボール超(スーパー) 破壊神だけヘチャムクレ～！ 可能性のドアは 施錠(ロック)されたまま やれやれ…今度も 壁をブチ破る 今だ！限界×突破 叫べ！へのへのカッパ 無敵のオイラが そこで待っている 半端じゃない超(スーパー) 超えてやるゼ超(スーパー) ドラゴンボール超(スーパー) 全王様もオッタマゲ～！！ Characters The characters in order of appearance: Category:Openings Category:Songs Category:Music